Situational Assault Unit
The Situational Assault Unit (SAU)''' '''is a UK-based international covert special operations unit and a part of the British MI6. As a part of British intelligence, the Situational Assault unit specialized in locating and eliminating terrorist groups across the globe. Overview The Situational Assault Unit specializes in urban counterterrorism, hostage rescue, and cyberwarfare, although their main specialty is counterterrorism operations. The organization comprises of numerous operatives across the globe and has a still-growing number of organizations. It is the second biggest counterterrorism unit after TACITUS. History Origins The Situational Assault Unit, alongside TACITUS, was founded in response to the September 11 Attacks. The organization sought to hunt down and apprehend the people responsible, members of an international extremist cult known as Raven. Though the perpetrators within Raven were never found, the Situational Assault Unit grew and eventually became the second largest counterterrorism organization, just behind TACITUS. In TACITUS The Situational Assault Unit is currently involved in the War against New Dawn, a new front in the ongoing War on Terror that pits the Western countries against a new threat that eventually became bigger than the Islamic State of New Palestine: the anti-Western terrorist group New Dawn. As of 2018, TACITUS agent Derek Westbrook has been transferred to the Situational Assault Unit due to unknown circumnstances. It is currently unknown how long he will remain in SAU before he can be transferred back to TACITUS. Notable members *Holly Jackson-Commander of SAU *Stuart L. Jones-Liaison officer with Black Widow *Brandon Morgan-Field operative of SAU *Cameron Wood-Field commander of SAU *Alexandra Gray-Field commander of SAU *Jennifer Freeman-Lieutenant in SAU *Isaac Adams-Head of Cyber-Arm of SAU *Derek Westbrook-Temporarily reassigned to SAU from TACITUS. *Nicholas Caldwell-One of the handlers within SAU *Clinton Savage-Field agent in SAU Weapons and equipment Ruger P89.png|Ruger P89 Stgw 90 kurz.jpg|SG553 Heckler & Koch Mk 23.jpg|Heckler & Koch MK 23 Bf4 scorpion.png|Scorpion EVO 3 Bf4 cz805.png|SA-805 CZ-75.png|CZ-75 CZ Skorpion.jpg|CZ Skorpion AKS-74u tactical.png|AKS-74u (tactical variant) AK-103 rifle.png|AK-103 rifle PSG-1.png|PSG-1 R700 URBAN SNIPER RIFLE.png|Remington USR Dragunov Menu Icon MWR.png|Dragunov SVD AK-47 Menu Icon MWR.png|Kalashnikov AKM M4A1 assault rifle.png|Colt M4A1 Gallery Isaac Adams.png|Isaac Adams, head of Cyber arm of SAU Justin George.jpg|Justin George, field operative of SAU Cameron Wood.png|Cameron Wood, field commander of SAU Alexandra Gray.jpg|Alicia Bryan, the Enforcer of the Situational Assault Unit Derek Westbrook.png|Derek Westbrook (Transferred from TACITUS) Holly Jackson.jpg|Holly Jackson, head commander of the Situational Assault Unit Fredrick M. Haas.jpg|Fredrick M. Haas Takchawee.png|Takchawee Nicholas H. Caldwell.png|General Nicholas H. Caldwell, ex-United States Air Force Colonel turned SAU handler Alexandra O. Gray.png|Alexandra Gray, the "Berserker" of the SAU Ryan Clark.jpg|Ryan Clark Elizabeth West.jpg|Elizabeth West Aaron Wright.gif|Aaron Wright Q. Harding.jpg|Quentin Harding Danielle Hudson.jpg|Danielle Hudson Willow Lawson.jpg|Willow Lawson Maverick Glass.jpg|Maverick Glass Nadirah Izdihaar Shamon.png|Nadirah Shamon Galya Anatolievna.png|Gayla Anatolievna Frank D. Aguilar.jpg|Frank Aguilar Fanette Devost.png|Fanette Devost Richard J. Phillips.png|Richard J. Phillips Brooke Marsh.jpg|Brooke Marsh Kailynn Daniels.jpg|Kailynn Daniels Clinton Savage returns.jpg|Clinton Savage Lionel Cohen.png|Lionel Cohen Sheila F. Shellenberger.jpeg|Sheila Shellenberger Chelsea Garner.jpg|Chelsea Garner Edgar Penn.jpg|Edgar Penn Stuart L. Jones.png|Stuart L. Jones, a liaison officer from Black Widow in the Situational Assault Unit Gage Buckley, father of Sophie.png|Gage Buckley Category:Factions